A walk in the Park
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: Isn't this interesting...a bunch of weird ass creatures running around trying to eat me while the only thing I thought I had to worry about was listening to someone yap about world hunger. Oh, joy beith mine! I'm going to die!
1. Weird encounters

**Yes, I am crazy for starting yet another story, but I'm pretty damn sure that I can get this done before I go to bed tonight! Yeah, that's really saying something let me tell you that much. I'm not sure why this idea came to me, but it did and it won't leave me the hell alone! Please bear with me whilst I create another little ditty and mentally beat my brains out for doing so. Okay…let's get this show on the road.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Liz! Get your ass up now!"

I swear, I jumped about ten feet out of bed and landed on the floor rather hard. Yep, going to have a bruise there, courtesy of my mother who yes, was yelling up the staircase. Well, at least she didn't do it in my ear directly. Hell I'd've been deaf then.

Apparently I didn't respond fast enough as the door slammed open and entered my extremely pissed off mother. Great, the she-demon has woken up and I'm in a helluva lot of trouble now!

"Didn't you hear me?" she screeched.

I was very tempted to ignore her, but that's hard to do when she's staring you right in the face. So I had to answer… "I'm sure everyone all the way in China could hear you," yeah, unfortunately, the response was that of a smart ass. I am screwed. Oh, dear!

Mom turned to glare at me darkly, "What did you just say to me?"

This is getting ridiculous.

"Nothing." Okay, that's cowardly, but I so don't need to deal with more yelling than what's already been done.

She snorted, "Just get dressed. You're going to be late for the lecture at the college."

Oh, right. I had to go to that.

I really don't want to go, but I ain't got any other choice in the matter.

"I'm going, I'm going." Right, I had to drag my butt to the bathroom, shower, change into some clean clothes (Black cargo pants, a white spaghetti strap tank top with a brown sweat jacket) and managed to get my shoes on long before Mom came back into the room. Yeah, take that!

I didn't have time to eat…sucks, but since I don't usually eat in the mornings I wasn't at all bothered by that. I don't know why, but I got the overall feeling that I wasn't exactly going to regret not having anything to eat. That and I got this nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. Normally I don't listen to that feeling, but this time it seemed to be quite persistent.

"I ain't got time for this!" I announced, sprinting to the college. Hello! Cross Country helps out a lot when it comes to making it to places faster than cars. Okay, that doesn't quite sound logical, but it does to me so get used to it!

When I arrived at the college, I entered through the doors and headed down the halls towards the auditorium. I hadn't noticed anything out place…that is until I got to my destination and found that absolutely no one was there. Was this strange? You bet your ass it is! Hello! No one here when I'm pretty sure that I'm five minutes late to the lecture? Yes, very fishy. Speaking of which, something absolutely reeks! And I'm sure it isn't my feet that's giving off a stench. I think I read something like this on Fanfiction one time…Yeah, pretty sure. I got that impression just as soon as I heard groaning coming from behind me. Wanna say, holy shit? Yep! I'm fairly sure that I almost screamed that out loud.

What happened next?

Well I ran for crying out loud. Unfortunately, I ended up running right into a bunch more zombies. Joy! Anyone see a shotgun or handgun lying around anywhere? No? SHIT!

Cue more running!

And possibly the repeating word of "SHIT!"

Did I say that? No.

Scream it? Well yes…stupid gathering more attention to myself.

Of course, I got this insane notion to run to the cafeteria. Why? You tell me. Yeah, I don't think there's any weapons in there that could be helpful. I'm pretty sure a damn steak knife ain't gonna really help save my life. So the reason why I'm coming here is beyond me.

Oh and here's a little goody, I started to hear a strange purring sound the second I entered the cafeteria. Shall we say WTF?

Yes we shall.

What the hell? A zombie does not purr! Last time I checked they didn't do that. The only other creatures that could purr _that_ loudly and sound totally menacing (Aside from big cats) is a…HOLY SHIT! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

Open mouth, insert foot.

Yep.

This is a major problem. How in the hell am I gonna try to explain this shit away? This isn't Jurassic Park for crying out loud! Hell, it's not even Resident Evil and yet, here I am in the middle of both starting to happen. Nice, now all we need are Aliens and I'm all set. (I don't think so!) I just slowly back the hell out of there and very calmly (Very surprising I can tell you that) backed away from the door before going to an all out sprint to get the heck out of the area. Okay, that's all good. Now I need to get the heck out of the building before I either get turned into a zombie or eaten. I'm not particularly fond of either one of those choices.

Shall we get the heck out of this madhouse?

Well duh! That's a no brainer and I'm more than happy to get my ass out of the building. And I'm proud to say that I have my shoulder bag. Some people wouldn't be able to keep a hold of an object that might just contain something that should surely save their lives. I'm talking about a lap top here people! Keep something like that with you!

I shot out of the place like a bat out of hell.

Unfortunately, I ended up throwing myself out of the second story window. How I got up there I don't remember, but I did end up landing on my feet. Mostly, I did fall over a little. I almost twisted my damn ankle too. No, I didn't do that, but it did hurt. Picking myself up, I ran. Did I take a car? No. That thought hadn't occurred to me right then. Yep, logic did fly out the window a little bit there, but I wasn't too bothered. Nope.

Should I have been? Maybe.

Now ask me if I give a damn? Right. I don't. Not at the moment anyway.

Something vibrated within my back pocket causing me to jump ten feet in the air. I forgot that I had my cell on me. So thank you for going off and letting me know that I have a text message.

It was from my aunt.

_You all right?_

Now that was an interesting question.

I typed back: _So far. Why? What's wrong?_

Aunt: _our neighbor just tried to get inside the house. He looks…dead._

Ah. Me: _zombie._

I didn't hear anything else after that. I'm not too sure if she even got the message. I'm just under the assumption that she did. Something else that I'll have to work on later.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**There ya go! I know I've got a million other stories to get done, but shoot my muse for hitting me like this all of a sudden. Plus, I've been wanting to try something like a crossover fic for a couple of years now and this is what came up in my mind. –Shudders- be very afraid. Okay, that's all for now. See ya in the next chapter! -glances at the windows with zombies trying to break through- If I make it that far!**


	2. Run, run, run as fast as you can!

_**Yo, I'm well aware of the fact that anyone reading this is currently having a WTF moment. Don't worry, you'll have plenty more of them by the time I'm done writing this story. Sure, I need to update all the other ones, but right now I'm blocked on those and it sucks so I apologize to anyone who has been dying to read those other stories. Well, you can read 'em, but don't expect to see the updates yet. Sorry. Right, now that that is out of the way I do hope you enjoy this next chapter. And before you ask, no I do not know where in the heck this story is going. I'm just letting my fingers do the typing (which happens to be a very dangerous thing, trust me).**_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Running. Right, that's all I can really remembering doing right now, is running…FROM ZOMBIES! And who in the nine hells knows what else! I can tell you right now that this was not what I expected to be doing this morning. _Note to self: listen to that damn nagging instinct next time!_ If you haven't guessed it yet, I am thoroughly pissed off with myself and I must say that will never change until this whole screwed up mess if properly taken care of. Of course, I can't do jack squat since I don't have a weapon of any kind to help me out with this whole survival thing. So my chances of making out of here are very slim. Peachy, just what I needed to realize.

I leaped over some fallen pipes.

How in the hell pipes got into the middle of the street I will never know, but I'm not going to figure it out as I've got more important things to folks on. Like finding a weapon that'll help save my sorry ass! And then…finding my Aunt…after I make sure that Mom is all right.

Uh, hold the phone! How could I have forgotten? My Dad used to keep guns in the basement. Mom never went down there because she hated guns (sure she would've loved to use one on me most days and the feeling is entirely mutual). I always snuck down there when she wasn't home and practiced with them whenever I could. Yeah, I got to be pretty good. Sure, sometimes my aim sucks, but I doubt that's going to be a problem since my life depends on me being able to use one. So let us get our happy butts home and get the guns!

Cue the dark laughter…and stupidly gathering unwanted attention again and you'll have me standing here mentally kicking myself all the way across town. That was fun. _**NOT!**_

I came to a skidding halt—almost unceremoniously falling to the ground as I found myself staring at what I really wish I didn't have to see in real life. A body was being torn apart…but that's not what got me wanting to run screaming to the hills—nope it was what was feasting on the corpse: raptors. Three really big, apparently female raptors. Yeah…this day just got better. Heh, I do not think so. Now excuse me as I need to get out of here without drawing their attention.

Oh, right, I probably already had it.

Yep, I found that out the second I snapped out of my apparent daze to see them snarling, leaning towards me getting ready to leap. Now I have less than five seconds to decide whether to try to run or stay here and get eaten? Um, I choose number one!

"Sorry, go back to eating…" I began nervously like a moron. "I'll just, um….GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I turned and happily ran my ass the other direction hearing the raptors roar as they gave chase.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

SHIT!

That has become my favorite thing to say in fucked situations like this. Though this is the first one I've ever been in. Oh man, I am so gonna get my ass eaten before I even make it home. I'm not sure where all the extra speed came from, but I was so ever glad that it kicked in. That didn't mean that I could outrun a raptor but I sure as hell was going to try…even if it killed me. And it just might knowing my luck. I needed to outwit these creatures and quickly. That wasn't going to be easy as raptors had intelligence that ranked higher than that of humans and they hunted in packs. Yeah…I kinda forgot that for a moment. Until now. I am screwed if I don't find a safe place. I could hear the moans of zombies and the roaring of the raptors. Somehow I got the feeling that the raptors were deliberately trying to freak me out so that I would make a mistake.

And a mistake I made as I discovered myself in a dead end alley.

OH, I could _soooooo_ make a few jokes right about now.

I really didn't get the chance to do so as the raptors entered the alley and I backed up against the brick wall behind me. Yeah…clever little bastards, aren't they? I really hate that.

"Very, very, clever ladies," I said as if they were human. My eyes quickly shifted above to see a fire escape ladder not three feet above my head. Oh, this was just too damn coincidental. I have this distinct feeling that some moron was playing games with me. I am not particularly thrilled about the possible fact of that. Instead of questioning it further I waited until the raptors went running at me again before jumping as high as I could, grabbing the ladder and quickly pulling my ass up onto the landing that hung high above. I know that these beautiful creatures were astounding jumpers, but I knew that they couldn't get me. They tried.

Oh, oh yes, they may've just tried to kill me, but I still thought the raptors were beautiful. They were my favorite dinosaur that had ever existed. You all can think me crazy, but I personally do not give a damn. I have a right to this opinion so kindly fuck off!

"Sorry," I said as they made another go at the jumping. "I have no interest in being dinner today." With that said, I made my way up and into a window.

All right…this is an office building. Great! Now I just need to get out of here and back on my way home to get the guns. But I wasn't sure how to do just that since I know for a fact that those raptors are still basically hunting me. Oh, damn, they break through the bottom windows and open doors! I looked at the door handles to find them round…OH THANK YOU GOD! I'm not religious, but I found it fitting to say that phrase right now. Hell I could've thanked whoever built this place. Now all I need to do is work my way to the roof, check for supplies in each room and make doubly damn sure not to go downstairs!

If you think all that sounds easy, give it a fucking go. I'll be honest right now and say that it isn't going to be. There's a huge chance that there's something already in the building looking for some fresh flesh to feast off of. I am not looking forward to that at all.

Oh snap! I need to text my mom and find out if she's all right!

Damn it why the hell couldn't I remember to do that earlier? Oh, right…I was busy fleeing for my life. Well…hopefully I have enough time to get a hold of the woman. She'd just better have that phone on and charged or so help me I'll feed her to the raptors myself!

_**Me: Mom…please…answer your damn phone and let me know that you're all right…there's some real crazy stuff going on right now and I need to know that you're safe. So when you get this damn text answer it or so help me I'll use one of Dad's guns on your head!**_

Uh, yeah…that didn't sound too good. Oops. Oh well, I sent the thing before I realized that I might have ended up pissing her off. Oh well, that's what I live for.

Going up some stairs—I refuse to use an elevator unless absolutely necessary!—I found a room that looked like it'd been ransacked. Probably was, but I couldn't think of what could have possibly have been of any value in this place. It looked pretty run down to me. Of course, I didn't get much time to ponder on that as I heard the groaning of a zombie. FROM RIGHT BEHIND ME!

I whirled around and sure enough one of those bastards was there, making its slow ass way across the floor towards me. Oh, oh hell no! And of course, that thing had to be blocking my only safe way of out of this damn room. Um…maybe if I threw some stuff it'd slow it down a little. Sure, they can't feel pain, but it might make it trip a few times. Yeah, let's give it a try.

I would have too if I someone hadn't shot the things head clean off the shoulders. Blood, brains and whatnot going all over the place. Including my clothes with a little blood hitting my face. EW! Just, just, just…EW!

When I looked to see who it was that had saved my life, I think my eyes just about popped right out of their sockets cuz this was just _**NOT**_ possible! Holy shit! This ain't Raccoon City for crying out loud and _this_ guy has to be the one to find me? I'm not really complaining…but…but…but…

"HOLY SHIT!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Hehehehe, yes I am truly evil. You'll all have to find out in the next chapter who it was that saved Liz's ass. Of course you're welcome to guess in your reviews, but don't expect me to tell you if you're right. Then again, let me do this…if you can guess (**__**CORRECTLY**__**) who it was that saved her life just now I'll dedicate the next chapter to those that do. But **__**ONLY**__** for those that guess it **__**RIGHT**__**! Sure, I may be a bit of bitch, but hey, I'm an honest one so get used to it. Now…I shall leave and wait for the…OH FOR THE LOVE OF! WHY THE HELL ARE THEIR ZOMBIES IN MY KITCHEN? *zombies in kitchen, dancing to Thriller* 0_o okay, that's just too damn freaky.**_


	3. IMPORTANT

Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site  
I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01  
Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu  
Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187  
blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

bellxross

c i am a dragon

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda  
Konoha's Nightmare  
Gundam Epyion

GizmoDragon90

Jumanji21  
Lady Morganas Heir  
demonkira

Sarah Victoria Cullen


End file.
